


Escape

by the_realduck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rs_small_gifts, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_realduck/pseuds/the_realduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://marc-duork.livejournal.com/">marc_duork</a> and originally posted at <a href="http://rs-small-gifts.livejournal.com/">rs_small_gifts</a>.  This is very likely my last R/S fic, so I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Whenever life seemed to be too much, Sirius had always needed to find a space to be alone. When he was a child and got sick of his mother's enraged screams, he would huddle inside of a cupboard in an abandoned section of the mansion. Regulus had joined him in the beginning, and the two boys would crowd together with their fingers in their ears; that had been before Sirius was the family disgrace.

At Hogwarts, his space had been a hidden cove behind a painting of Godric Gryffindor. The painting had never spoken to him, but he had always looked at Sirius with knowing eyes. After he had been disowned, his space became the large oak tree in the Potter's backyard.  He had spent many summer afternoons sitting in it's branches, willing himself to stop thinking. Now that he shared an apartment with Remus, his space had become the fire escape; which was, ironically, very appropriate.

Sometimes Sirius felt like he was drowning in darkness, or worse, that he was going to end up just like his family. When those thoughts threatened to consume him, he would go out and sit on the rickety stairs, just trying to breathe and forget.

Tonight was one of those nights. Sirius sat with his back to the wall; he lost track of time, concentrating on the rough brick that dug into his spine. The past week had been endless, the mounting stress from the order was beginning to weigh on his shoulders. Sirius took a drag from his cigarette, and watched as the smoke disappeared into nothingness.

Behind him, he heard the window scrape open, and moments later, a thin body settled in next to him. His lips twitched upwards when he spotted the familiar brown hair out of the corner of his eye.

"'Fancy meeting you here, Moony."

Remus glanced over to him and said, "I'm not interrupting your solitude, am I?"

Sirius shook his head, as he savored the added warmth from another person. Remus moved closer, and rested their knees together; the movement struck Sirius with a sudden flashback to when he had first begun noticing the lighter haired boy. Every touch had sent sparks through him then, and even now, after years of little touches and hidden moments, he still got a thrill out of being allowed to be close to Remus.

"You're awfully quiet tonight." remarked Remus softly, as he looked at Sirius from beneath his lashes.

Sirius shrugged.  "Just needed a break, I suppose."  The other man hummed in response, and plucked the remainder of the cigarette from Sirius' fingers. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, and Sirius focused on the chill air and the city noises around them. Remus exhaled a plume of smoke and then turned his head close to Sirius'.

"Tell me something.", he murmured, as his long fingers traced a path on Sirius' thigh.

He turned his face toward Remus and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Would you rather have hands for feet, or feet for hands?"

Sirius felt his expression go blank. "Are you serious?"

"No, you are." Remus replied with a cheeky grin.

He rolled his eyes but chuckled, as he immediately regretted his word choice. "That's really what you wanted to ask?"

Remus was still grinning as he nodded, "Personally, I think I would choose the hands for feet. I wouldn't want to be buying too many shoes, y'know?"

A bark of laughter escaped from Sirius, as he gave Remus an incredulous look. "I didn't know the answer would require actual logic, Moony, but I'm rather inclined to agree with you."

The werewolf chuckled, "Good choice. Alright, would you rather have a hook for a hand, or a wheel for a foot?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Just answer the question, Sirius!"

"Probably a wheel for a foot."

"What!"

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"A wheel for a foot? That would make your life so much more difficult!"

"Oh, as if a hook for a hand would be better, Moony, you're the one who asked the question!"

The two men paused; as they realized the stupidity of their argument, they dissolved into laughter. A few minutes passed before Sirius managed to catch his breath and he said, "Right, I've got one. Would you rather orgasm once every ten years, or once every ten seconds?"

"You just had to ask that, didn't you Padfoot?" Remus snickered.

"Ah ha, can't logic your way out of this one, can you Remus?" Sirius replied, gleeful.

Remus opened his mouth to answer and then closed it again, as he scrunched up his face in thought. "Okay, but is it even really possible to orgasm once every ten seconds?  Would I need to take a pill for that or something?"

"Maybe you'd die from orgasm overload." Sirius snorted, as Remus started laughing again.

"Orgasm overdose!"

"Oh fucking Merlin."

Sirius leaned his head back against the wall, a helpless smile on his face. The tightness had dissipated from his chest and had instead been replaced with the warm glow of happiness. He turned to look at Remus, only to find the other man already focused on him. "You're ridiculous, you know." Sirius said quietly to him.

"Mhmm", Remus responded, a gentle smile on his lips. "One last question." Sirius beckoned for him to continue. "If you could be anywhere that isn't here, where would you be?"

He sat deep in consideration for a couple of moments before he looked out to the city. Sirius didn't have much; his family was a lost cause, and there was a war looming on the horizon. However, when he reached for Remus' hand, his skin was warm, and the werewolf gripped back tightly.

"Here seems pretty good to me."

Remus let out a last curl of smoke before stubbing out the butt.  "Glad to hear it", he said, tenderness in his eyes.  He ducked his head to hide his face, but Sirius caught a glimpse of red dusting over his slightly freckled cheekbones.  "Now if you're done being all melancholy, we can go back inside, yeah?"

Sirius scowled and bumped their shoulders together. "Oh get off it."  Remus chuckled again and moved to stand up, but Sirius tugged him down and rested their foreheads together. "Thank you," he whispered. Remus kissed him softly; once, twice, three times.

"Anytime, Padfoot."


End file.
